In Every Way
by ejp2000
Summary: Fluffy, non related one shots of the monsterXnormie couple of the century, Frankie and Jackson! Giggles, tears, and tons of fluff! I take requests.
1. A Pretty Good Day

It was time. After all this time that had gone by, arguing with his alter ego, remaining just friends, Jackson Jekyll was finally going to ask out the girl of his dreams, Frankie Stein. His palms were sweating and he was nervous, but ready. At least, he hoped. He spotted her at her locker in Coffin Corridor and his heart instantly started pounding. He took a deep breath and approached the ghoul.

"H-h-hey Frankie." The boy said timidly. Frankie's head turned from her locker.

"Hey, Jackson!" The green ghoul said smiling in that cheery tone that could make Jackson's cheeks turn the color of tomatoes in seconds.

"Well I was just uh w-wondering if y-y-you wanted to um, to do something together after school tomorrow? I mean uh, i-if you don't w-want to i-its ok I understand I was just-" He was cut off by Frankie pressing her lips into his. Jackson's eyes widened and his cheeks burned. Frankie pulled away and giggled at the obvious blush on his face.

"W-why did you do t-that?"

"Because you talk too much." Frankie said and kissed him again.

"So does that mean you do want to hang out tomorrow?" Jackson asked after the two had pulled apart. Frankie nodded. Jackson was excited beyond belief. Frankie Stein, the most beautiful, kind, and sweet, ghoul he had ever met, just kissed him and agreed to go out with him. A pretty good day for Jackson Jekyll.


	2. Pebbles At My Window

Frankie was sitting at her desk, studying for her Home Ick quiz when she heard a small noise. She lifted her head from her textbook and looked around her quiet bedroom. That's when she saw a small pebble hit her window. The teen's eyebrows knit in confusion as she walked over to the window and opened it. She looked around for a few seconds before looking down at the ground to see her boyfriend.

"Jackson? What are you doing?" Frankie asked giggling.

"I was trying to get your attention." The normie boy responded.

"What century do you think this is?" Frankie teased.

"What's your point?" Jackson asked simply.

"The point is you could've broken my window. Now, what's up?"

"Wanna go get something at the Coffin Bean?"

"Sure, but you couldn't have rang the doorbell? It's not like my parents hate you." Frankie asked still finding it funny that her boyfriend was throwing little pebbles at her window.

"I was just trying something different, geez" Jackson said crossing his arms. Frankie overdramatically fake gasped.

"Why, Jackson Jekyll! That isn't like you!" Jackson sighed.

"Are you coming or not?"

Frankie giggled. "Yeah I'm coming" She left her house to join her boyfriend outside.

"Now was that so hard?" Jackson teased taking his girlfriend's hand.

"Shut up."


	3. Ice Cream

**Hello everyone! I am SO SORRY for not updating. I honestly thought no one cared about this story but apparently people do! Yay! I'm working on chapter 4 right now (It's a longer one) so in the meantime here's chapter 3!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX**

Frankie handed the money to the lady behind the counter and grabbed the two ice cream cones. She handed one to Jackson and the two walked out of the shop. The couple sat down on a bench and dug into their ice cream. Frankie got a cone of Blueberry Blast and Jackson got a cone of simple vanilla. He looked over at his girlfriend to see she had a small blot of ice cream on her nose. He chuckled and she gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" she asked. Jackson grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the ice cream off Frankie's nose.

"You had ice cream on your nose." Frankie giggled.

"Thanks." She said and licked her ice cream cone again being careful not to get any on her nose.

"You know that if two people share an ice cream cone everyone freaks out on them because that's indirect kissing?" Jackson asked wrapping another around his ice cream so it would drip. Frankie tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would you share an ice cream and get yelled at when you could just do this?" Frankie asked and pressed her lips against Jackson's.

"I-I agree." Jackson said blushing.


	4. Kiss Attacks

"Pleeeeaase?" Frankie begged for the umpteenth time.

"Nope, you have to watch it." Jackson replied. Frankie had missed an episode of Doctor Who and she had been badgering Jackson all day to tell her what happened. Jackson wasn't one for spoilers, so he refused to tell her. Frankie pouted and slumped onto the couch next to her boyfriend. She smirked.

"Jackson if you don't tell me I'm gonna have to attack it out of you." His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." he said. Frankie's smirk grew.

"Try me." Before Jackson could say anymore, Frankie had jumped on him, launching a full on kiss attack. She had her arms around his neck repeatedly pecking his lips and cheeks. She could feel Jackson's face heat up and she smiled to herself. "Had enough?" She asked pulling away.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" Jackson muttered, blushing wildly. Frankie smirked again and giggled. She planted a soft kiss on the boy's lips and leaned her head on his shoulder. She giggled again hearing his heartbeating so fast.

"I didn't say to stop either" Jackson said softly after a minute of silence. Frankie rolled her eyes and smiled. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Happy?" she asked. Jackson shook his head. Frankie let out an exasperated sigh and pecked his cheek several times. "Happy now?" He shook his head again. Frankie laughed and leaned her forehead against his. Jackson smiled.

"Now I'm really glad I didn't tell you what happened in that episode."


	5. Nightmares

**A/n: 13 reviews?! You guys rock! Thanks for be patient with me, I've been having computer issues so I have to write on my iPod. This chapter is a little more serious, but still fluffy! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High. If I did, these two would be canon.**

**FXJFXJFXJFXJFXJFXJF**

Jackson jolted awake yelling. He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing. _Just a nightmare _he thought. But for some reason, he couldn't seem to calm down. Before he could lay back down, he heard a voice in the doorway of his room.

"Jackson?" Frankie called, concern dripping in her voice. The class was on a school trip in Gore-gia. They had a special section of the hotel rented that was specifically made for class trips. Jackson turned to face the ghoul. "Are you okay?" She asked. Jackson sighed.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." He replied. Frankie walked over to him.

"I heard you yell. Was it a nightmare?" Jackson nodded. Frankie sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "You wanna tell me what it was about? It might make you feel better." Jackson nodded again feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"I-I...lost you.." He said letting his tears fall.

"Oh, Jackson." Frankie said wrapping her love in a hug. Jackson buried his head in her shoulder and sobbed. Frankie rubbed his back. "That's not gonna happen." She whispered reassuringly.

"I don't wanna lose you, Frankie." Jackson said shakily.

"You won't. I love you so much." She said hugging him tighter. After sitting there for a minute Frankie spoke up. "You think you wanna try to go back to sleep?" she asked. Jackson hesitated but nodded. Jackson layed back down and Frankie followed. The boy's cheeks reddened.

"W-what are you doing?" Frankie smiled.

"In case you have another nightmare, I'm right here." The couple fell asleep in eachother's arms, hoping for better dreams.

**FXJFXJFXJFXJFXJFXJFXJFXJ**

**And nothing else happened! Just putting that out there before you guys start nosebleeding uncontrollably. Don't ask why this is allowed to happen on a school trip because I have no idea. **

**Jackson: W-won't we get in trouble?**

**Frankie: Worth it. **

**Me: -grabs popcorn- I'm just gonna watch this if ya don't mind.**

**Jackson: -blush- Um, reviews are really appreciated. B-bye.**


	6. Protecting You

Everyone knows how classic stories go. The boy protects and rescues the girl, who's always the damsel in distress.

They were different.

Frankie was no damsel in distress. In fact, she was Jackson's knight in shining armor. Frankie felt an itching need to protect the boy. Jackson didn't mind this one bit. He felt better I knowing someone was there to watch over him. Being a target of bullying, Jackson was often nervous at school. Frankie was always there to shoo off the bullies if he was in trouble. No one wanted to mess with a pissed off Frankie protecting someone she loved. She was strong and perfectly capable for action. Especially if you mess with some she cares about. But there were always a few times Jackson would feel like he was weak. Useless.

"Maybe I should get beat up. Maybe it just comes with being weak." Jackson had said after a particularly tough day at school. Frankie's head snapped up from the boy's arm that she was currently cleaning of blood from the cuts he had gotten from being slammed into a fence.

"Jackson Jekyll, don't you DARE say that about yourself." She said sternly, grabbing her boyfriend's hands. " NO ONE deserves to be beaten up, especially you. And for Ghoul's sake, Jackson you're not weak!" Jackson scoffed.

"Pretty sure I am seeing as you won't let me dress my own wounds!" Frankie was taken a back. He never seemed to have a problem with Frankie taking care of him like that. Yes, whenever Jackson was injured, she usually was the one fixing it instead of him. But he never said anything about it. Frankie thought he didn't mind her taking care of him. After all she _was _tougher. Why was it a big deal?

Frankie sighed bringing one of Jackson's hands up to her mouth and kissing it gently.

"Jackson, I know you can dress your own wounds. I just care about you and wanna make sure you're ok." Jackson felt guilty. He knew Frankie only wanted to care for him. Ever since they met she had protected him. That's just the way they were. Frankie was a tough girl, yet so gentle when she was caring for him. Jackson mentally scolded himself for being so hard on his loving girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." He whispered looking at the ground. "Thank you for caring about me. It means alot." Frankie smiled and pulled Jackson into a hug.

"It's ok. And your welcome. Nothing wrong with having your girlfriend protect you, right?" Jackson shook his head.

"You're not weak. You're so brave. But it's ok to be protected."Frankie pulled away from the hug and kissed him on the cheek. Jackson smiled.

"My hero." He murmured.

Neither of them liked those classic stories anyway.

**FXJFXJFXJFXJ**

**You go ghoul! Frankie is one tough little thing! I always though Frankie would be the protecter in this couple. Ghoul, why do my one shots always end so shortly! Anyway, thank you for 20 reviews! You guys rule! I have a little bonus chapter coming up which I will explain then. **

**Jackson: It's gonna be pretty cool.**

**Manny: -sneaks up- **

**Frankie: Oh no you don't! -shocks-**

**Manny: -runs away-**

**Me: See ya!**


	7. Bonus: Vikings

**(A/N) Hello again, my lovelies! I have a bit of a treat. I present my first bonus chapter! Bonus chapters are little thoughts I have that aren't really long enough to be a real chapter, mindless fluff with no story line, or involving other fandoms. They won't be crossovers though, just heavily mentioned. I didn't wanna make a real chapter including other fandoms because not everyone is in the fandoms. So, with that being said, here's my first bonus!**

**Warning: Might contain potential spoilers**

**FXJFXJFXJFXJFXJ**

Frankie secured the headband around her forehead and threw her side bangs over it. She tightened her braid and adjusted her shoulder pads one last time before admiring herself in the mirror. Frankie stood tall and held her head up high. She then giggled. She looked just like a viking. Frankie was smoothing out her spiked skirt when she saw in the mirror behind her none other than Jackson stand in the doorway of the prep room back stage. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He was wearing a forest green tunic with a fur vest over it, brown pants and fur boots similar to Frankie's. She turned to face him as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Astrid." Jackson greeted jokingly.

"Hey, Hiccup." Frankie greeted back. "You ready?" Jackson nodded.

"Nervous, but ready." He said.

"Don't worry, you'll be great." She said straightening his vest.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked taking deep breaths.

"Positive." She said and punched him in the arm, but light enough that it didn't hurt. "That's for being worried." Frankie leaned in and tenderly kissed his cheek. "And that's for everything else." She whispered. They both smiled and leaned in closer to eachother almost filling the space between them before Operetta came in with a fancy walkie talkie in her ear and carrying a clipboard interrupted them.

"Hey, Hiccup and Astrid." she said. "Pace yourselves. There's no Hiccstrid til' the second act." The two embarrassed teens pulled away blushing.

"Thank you, Operetta." Frankie muttered. The red head chuckled.

"Jackson we need you over there in a minute to test Toothless' saddle one last time." Jackson nodded. "Break a leg, you two!" Operetta called walking out.

"Thanks!" Frankie and Jackson called in unison.

Frankie sighed. Alright time for final checks." She said. Jackson nodded.

"See you out there." He said squeezing her hand and heading for the door.

"Oh! Jackson?" He turned around.

"Hope your ready for that kiss at the end." She winked. Jackson blushed and gave Frankie a shy smile before heading out the door.

He was _definitely _ready for the play now.

**FXJFXJFXJFXJFXJ **

**..I had to. I regret nothing. Hiccup reminded me of Jackson and Astrid reminded me of Frankie. I might continue this someday and write them in the play but...I dunno. Shoutout to the Dragon fandom and the Hiccstrid shippers. Hope I made you smile when you realized! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or How to Train Your Dragon.**


End file.
